Love of a new kind
by kittenrocs
Summary: Ren x Aichi. M Rated, a description is to be put in soon.


It'd never been like him to feel sympathy for any of those imbeciles, deteriorating their own health? Ha! What was it to him? Little to nothing, he supplied them with what they coveted, nothing more; nothing less.

So it had been surprising to him to view those piercing cerulean orbs glaring at him through the peep-hole in his front door, features twisted in resentment.

"We need to talk." The faceless voice muttered bitterly, refusing to make full blown eye contact with the red-head.

"Talk?" Taking a drag on his cigarette Ren found the declaration almost humorous, chuckling under his breath he rolled his eyes "About what exactly? I've already given you your shipment, why the hell are you at my door /again/"

"He died…" The voice on the other side dissipated into silence, hesitating for a moment before continuing "And they're looking for you…"

This elected more than just a reaction from the Red-head, slamming his chair against the wall Ren slammed his fist against the frame, glaring through the hole at the other male "You're full of shit if you think I'm falling for that! Dead? Dead my fucking ass! He was healthy when he was here yesterday!"

Of course he knew who the silhouette was speaking of, Kai; a childhood friend of his and one of the biggest addicts he knew, someone who bought him in a great deal of cash.

"I—I'm not lying!" Stuttered the voice, but it was obvious he was beginning to get agitated. "Why would I lie about something like this! Kai's dead Ren! And it was your fault!"

Aichi… Would he really /have/ a reason to lie about something of this magnitude? Probably not, after all the two had been dating for the last year and a half, but in this business, you knew to trust no one.

Taking a moment to re-gain himself Ren could only utter a bitter laugh "And if he is?" With a rough chuckle he breathed in another stream of toxicity. "Wouldn't see me at his funeral."

"You really are an asshole… " Aichi spat, bristling at how casually his lover's so called friend could dismiss his death. "And here I thought you were his friend!" Slamming an open palm into the scathed wooden door he lowered his gaze "I thought you'd understand…"

"Understand what?" Ren shot back, sliding into a rickety metal chair and tilting his head back, staring lifelessly at the roof "That he was a fucking idiot? That he's dead? Listen here Aichi, it's not my god damn problem, I have more important things to be worried about."

Silence as thick as fog hung between the two, then the indicator that the youth had left was proven by heavy footsteps running off in the opposite direction. Out from the side-alley that Ren's dealership resided in and onto the main road, what happened to him afterward that was anyone's guess.

***

A duration of time passed where all Ren could bring himself to do was to stare vacantly at the grimy tiles on the roof.  
Kai was dead? How as that even possible… How can someone's life be taken away so abruptly? Without warning? Fuck…

Stretching a hand out he brushed a collection of stained magazines from a scathed ancient coffee table, shoving things left and right under he clasped his fingers around his mobile. Typing in Kai's number he pressed it to his ear, waiting anxiously for a irritated voice that he'd became so accustom to.

_The number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable or out of the area, please leave a message after the tone..._

The lump that had formed in Ren's throat was suddenly making it hard to breath, Was what Aichi had said actually true? Was Kai... Really gone?

"Fuck!" Cursing violently the red head twisted his arm back, sending the device flying into the crumbling wall beside him, only to then sink to his knees. "Fucking Kai.. Fuck..." repeated curses flowed from his lips like a stream, distraught he lowered his gaze unsure of what to say, what to do..

Of course, in this business he'd heard more than once of client deaths, but never someone this close to him.. Never someone like, kai.

***

Days past, No maybe it was weeks.. Ren had hardly noted the time passing and his current appearance was proof to this. His once flashy leather jacket was deteriorating until it was barely more than a dust-clad cloth, his flaming hair had turned dull, losing it's shine and his eyes were vacant, blank.

Tilting his head to one side he gazed at the door for some time, wordless, speechless. Only now that he was staring at his surroundings did he realise he'd been living in a dump..

The floorboards of his flat were smothered in dust and a variation of discarded material, from cigarette butts to litter. His clothes remained in piles in the corner, rather than inside a closet or draw and the dishes by now had flies scurrying around joyously in their decay.

"Kai.." He murmured, turning over in the couch he'd been glued to for days now, feeling a spring somewhere prod him in the side he grinded his teeth together, the anger flaring up once more.. Causing him to growl under his breath "Idiot.."

BANG BANG BANG!  
A slamming fist on the door was the first thing to awaken him from his gaze "H—hey Ren! I knew you said you didn't want to come but… I thought maybe…"

Damn that Aichi!  
What the hell was he thinking!?

"What do you want..." He muttered, his voice barely more than a coarse hiss.

"Kai's funeral..." Mumbled the adolescent, clearly nervous about being around the dealer "I thought maybe you'd come... Even if it is for just a little while... I'm sure Kai would—"

"Shut the hell up about fucking kai!" He snarled, suddenly raised from his chair and flinging the door open "What do you even know about him Aichi! Do you have ANY idea what was going on behind your back!"

"My... Back?" Inquisitively the colbalt haired male tilted his head, the dark circles under his usually sparking hues proved that Ren hadn't been the only one reduced to sleepless nights.

"He was fucking around with all kinds of people?" He cackled bitterly, his eyes slipping shut "That asshole would do anything to get what he wanted and you fucking know it..!"

"I don't care what he did Ren... He was still Kai..." Aichi's determination shone through, even in his dismal condition. "And I still want you to come... It's important, if not for me.. for him..."

Hesitating for only a moment the redhead then rolled his eyes, grabbing his grubby coat from the rack beside the door and drooping it over his shoulders. "Fine... Let's just get this shit over with.."

***

And that's how he'd ended up in this situation, surrounding by grim people all staring distraughtly at a polished ebony coffin, surprising he could pay for that kinda shit with all the crap he was doing! Heh, his rich ass parents probably paid for it... Stupid wealthy pricks.

"_We're gathered here today, to speak a final fair well to Kai, someone who had his life stolen from him; only shortly after it was delivered by the hands of God."_

Grinding his teeth together Ren had to force himself to avert his eyes, for if not he may have been driven to making inappropriate gagging noises. Kai?! His life stolen? What a joke, that idiot had been doing everything under the sun for the last three years, he should've known death was at his door step..

But, Ren should've known it as well... Shouldn't he?

Beside Ren stood Aichi, his gaze locked on the ground and his shoulders slumped, even from this angle he could tell he was crying. Tears streamed down his face freely, to the point where he could barely see or hear what the priest was talking about. Remorse, horror, all of these feelings swirled around his mind until the rest of the world became nothing but a numb, blurred photograph.

"Hey, Aichi." He murmured, pressing into the youth with his elbow "Are you alright?" he hissed, as the man finally stopped blabbering and the mourners were allowed to the coffin, to stare into the deceased face of Kai and murmur goodbyes and such.

"What do you think.." he sniffled, rubbing at his eyes with his coat sleeve "He's gone.. Never coming back.. I wish that.." His voice trailed off and for a moment Ren almost wanted to lock an arm around him and give him a reassuring squeeze, but that's when he shot a menacing glare towards the red head "I wish it could've been you!"

Ren jerked his arm back as if bitten by the harsh words, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest, muttering obscenities. It was surprising how distraught the group of gloomy mourners were, humorous almost.

With a snort Ren reached out and grabbed a weeping Aichi's hand "Come on, I'll take you home."

Aichi went to snatch his hand away distaste gleaming throughout his entire expression "I'd rather walk!" He spat, his eyes rimmed red from crying.

"This time of night?" he snorted, tightening his grip "What are you stupid?" Tugging him towards his run-down truck, Ren continued his verbal assault "You really think Kai would want you out here getting fucking raped? Don't make me laugh!"

Finally, the oral spear pierced the male's skull, causing him to cease his struggling "... Let's just... go." He murmured, his voice almost inaudible over the mourning sounds of the gathers ridden by bereavement.

***

The entire trip back to Ren's flat was clogged with silence, with Ren's hands occasionally ghosting the wheel and Aichi's eyes remaining locked on his polished black shoes.

Creaking to a stop outside of the shop doors Ren tugged the key from the socket, which, by the protest it was making was nearly as fucked as the rest of the vehicle.

Gathering himself Aichi cautiously made his way toward the all too familiar rotting wooden door, barely clinging to its hinges, yet another hint of the fact that Ren's house was more like a toxic waste dump than a home.

Jarring the door open Ren took a step to the side, forcing a crooked smile to his lips "Here, make yourself at home~"  
Aichi speared a disconsolate glare toward Ren before vanishing inside, Ren's damaged leather coat hanging from his skeletal figure.

As Aichi collapsed upon the couch Ren couldn't help but note the bones protruding towards his flesh "Hey Idiot," he spoke sharply, leaning against the door and pulling out a cig from his jean pockets.

"Have you been eating lately?"

"What does it matter," Aichi's voice was barely a murmur, muffled by the collar of the jacket. Peering over the top with Vacant eyes the cobalt haired male offered him but an expression that matched his eyes. "He's gone... What right do I have to live..."

Great, a emo kid. Just what Ren had wanted to spend his week off looking after, slamming the door shut he made his way toward the couch, flopping down beside the adolescent. "He'd be happy you're still alive."

Slinking in beside him Ren curled an arm around the shuddering figure of the lost male, stroking his hair back and forth _God damn this is awkward.._

Ren thought as Aichi lowered his head to rest upon Ren's chest, his heavy eye lids finally falling closed "Ren... I'm sorry..." He sleepily murmured, curling up into the red-head.

"It's fine, Just get some sleep..."

And that was how Ren's life was turned on it's ass.  
With Aichi now living him, and his best friend robbed from the world, he had no idea where to go now...  
There was only one thing to do, and that was to continuing moving on forward, not just for Kai. But for himself as well.


End file.
